


Obit

by Blackpenny



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpenny/pseuds/Blackpenny
Summary: A tiny addition to the fascinating world created by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse). This makes no sense unless you read her Project Fault series first.





	Obit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Le Projet Faust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400406) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1). 



Magnate Missing in Kobe Collapse

Russian-born businessman and adventurer Ivan Ostrovsky is missing and feared dead after being lost during the collapse of Kobe hospital on January 17. Ostrovsky was rumored to be one of the chief financial backers of the Sato rejuvenation project aimed at restoring health and youth. (See page 3.) 

Ostrovsky, 75, is president and CEO of high-tech weapons manufacturer Redwing Corp. The company gained prominence in 1993 when it acquired a $150 million contract with the United States Central Intelligence Agency.

A spokesman for Redwing, Elias Marquez, said that while Ostrovsky is active in running the company, there is a succession and emergency plan in place.

“As friends and employees of Mr. Ostrovsky, we are concerned for him and hoping that he is found safely. The company is running as usual, and will be waiting for Mr. Ostrovsky when he is found.”

Marquez refused to address Ostrovsky’s treatment at the Sato project, citing patient privacy.

The reclusive Ostrovsky made few public appearances in his career, despite being an informal advisor to the Reagan and Bush administrations. Since moving to the United States in 1972, he has divided his time between his homes in New York City and the Hawaiian island of Kauai. Ostrovsky has never married and has no children. The only relative he’s publically mentioned is an unnamed nephew studying at Cornell University.

The price of Redwing stock dropped three points with the news of Ostrovsky’s disappearance but has since rebounded.


End file.
